


What are parents for?

by Nary



Category: Adventure World (game)
Genre: Children, Death References, Drabble, Gen, Love, Orphanage, Orphans, Parent Death, Parents & Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saiya never had a father, and her memories of her mother were growing faint. Mhireen remembered his parents, but he didn't like to talk about them. Still, that didn't stop her from asking him sometimes, "What are parents for?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	What are parents for?

Saiya never had a father, and her memories of her mother were growing faint. Mhireen remembered his parents, but he didn't like to talk about them. Still, that didn't stop her from asking him sometimes, "What are parents for?"

"They take care of you," he said flatly. "They make you food and tell you when to go to bed and that you have to clean up your toys."

"Like here," she said confidently. The matrons at the orphanage did all of those things.

"No," he told her, not looking up from his blocks. "They tell you they love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
